


Selfish Adrien is a Better and Happeir Adrien.

by SilvertheLordofBalance



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bamf Adrien, Classmates Salt, Fu Salt, Fu is Punished, Guardian Adrien, Hawkmoth is dealt with along with Mayura, Marinette Salt, Other tags to be added, Teacher Salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvertheLordofBalance/pseuds/SilvertheLordofBalance
Summary: This a response to a lot of those fic.s that have Adrien just suck it up and staying a doormat or being considered even worse in his ways of dealing with Lilla when compared to those who know Marinette for for logner and a lot less to loose. This might be a series or just stand alone one-shots, if you want them to be a a full story, le tme know as I go along whichc hapter could be in different orders, but for now treat each chapter as stand alone one-shot.





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien hasn't had a good week. His so-called friends turned their backs on him, after Marinette revealed he knew about Lillia's lies. SHe revealed the threats she made but didn't bother saying that he didn't know about her threats and he would done something different. His friends didn't want to hear his side of the story and or anything. He tried, it got so bad that he he told his father that he no longer wishes to be in his school and while he still desires to have friends, he wishes that his fencing stays in a public way or be changed to working soley with Kagami who understood his side and supported him, with the option to enter the occasional tourment. His kartate instead of one on one, would now be a different class thing with clear rule that no one from Dupont is allowed there. He set up, after all, some might say he is being cowerdely by running away and that Marinette suffered more, but what suffering did she have? One measly threat that she didn't report, her friends which she wasn't truly close to and had known her for years easily believed a lier? It should who her real friends are and that was him, Lilla never out directly attacked her and so much more, this also doesn't include how the school appreatnly handle things and now on his last day he for once decided to use his money tog et a point across, as much as his father is an asswhole, he can't deny the cold planning and vengeance is a trait he did learn. 

the entire school was into an assembly and Adrien took the stage while many sneered at him, some who Adrien didn't even know and now he he going to let it all out.

"Normally one should be thanking you for time, but no, I'm quite literally paying the schoold for this time, to clear the air and get my point heard, sorry for everyone who hasn't done thing to be here, but some of you even if I don't know you do belong here after this past week." He take a breath and goes on.

"Many of course now aware of Rossi's lies and her expulsion and her move back to Itally, many are aware of how Marinette feel and seem to think my actions are worng on how a handled it, you are entitiled to belief, but only so long as you still have that belif after you have both sides of the story. Let's begin with the one fact that my classmates seem to consntnalty bring up on how I didn't help her when Marinette was theathened, Iw asn't aware she was threaten because Marinette never told me, even though she knew I was on her side and would believe her. I'm not taking blame not helping when a threat has been issued, if I was unaware of it." He breathes again and can see some people already ready to jump to Marinette defence and some are thinking.

"Next, Everyone has made a big deal about me saying to take the high road and that lies don't hurt anyone, I will be hoenst that lies can hurt, but her lies can only hurt those who can't stop and think about anything, which is sad to say means everyone in the school just about, including the teachers, who can't think. I'm not wrong in just ignoring the lies, raised inf ame as both my Modling, a famous father and mother, you tend to be well aware of tabloids and much more than can print lies and much more. YOu bring power to the lies the more you pay attention to it, whther be refuting them or agreeing. Agreeing basically makes other think the lie is truth, refuting will cause them to think you're covering up something more, or cause them to dig their heels in deepr into what they believe. Marinette's direct approach wasn't working right form the beginning, after all Max, why would you belief a paper napkin could periece your eye thorugh glasses? that is just stupid, and nothing you say can defend you from that. None the less, you all turned on her, despite the fact that everyone abr myself, Alya, and Lillia were Marinette's classmantes for years, this means all of you should know better and yet you didn't. This eman ether none of you were actually her friend in the first place or you didn't truly care until it effected you. After all if you all who should know Marinette better and din't believe her, why would any of you believe me? I'm new to your class and friend dymanics, I am busy with a job and things can't always be there no matter how much I wish to?" Adrien takes a deper breath because he said more than he taough, but he kept his face netural even with the hurt he feels.

"Even the teachers believed this lie and catered to her, which in some ways is worse because they didn't fact check nythign and helped kids believe lilia, after all hwo doesn't directly talk to a studen't parent if their kids is missing for along time? When said student crops up with various illnesses despite that a medical record msut be in the file for a student and it shows she had notihng? All of the staff here are incompenetent, I mean I already figred some of it, due to letting Chloe's fatherrun rampant int his school, despite the fact that th emayor as no power int he school at all." Here he saw many kids just sitting quietly and saw the teacher getting angery, but he didn't care.

"As for kids I don't know, you picked the sotry you believed about me not being there for Mairnette and started treating like trash, never wanted to hear me, hell my so called best friend Nino didn't want to hear it, well I am here to say that congrats you all and I actually wish to thank Lillia..." Many were wondering and looked more pissed "SHe revelaed who my real friends are, and who is fair weather, she ironically did this for Marinette and until recently I could honestly say that I was her real friend, because I believed her and tried to help is way that wouldn't sacrifice my chances for freedom to meet other kids and this is for the same Marinette who I hoenslty can't tell if she was my firned, hated me, tolerated me for my other friends's girlfriends, or had a crush on me, she literally send me many different signals she as it is, shoulv'e been gratfule I considered her friend. Though that wa smy fault I consider many peple friend if they treat me like a person and I give the chance to be a real friend, shame that marinette showed that she isn't a real friend and that my others weren't there ether. As for thos who harassed me without me knowing you, your part of the problem." He can see many crying and he sees his entire class Crying and while part of him hurt for making them cry, he also feels really good and happy about making them cry.

"I'm closeing this meeting with this. I'm not longer attending this school, I won't be where I can be harassed and nothing being done about it, for all my former friends, I will not speak to you again, perhaps in time, when emotions have cooled if any of your dreams for your carrers happena nd we run into that setting happens, I can be cordial, but for now, do not speak to me." Adrien leaves through a back entrence of school and got into his limo, and he cried.

The assembly was paniced because after left, it turns out that Kagami also a vindictive streak and notifed the school board of all the isses of the school and one by one, several teachers were put on suspension until a investagtion detemre if the should be fired or not. Many student actually had Adrien't mini speech psoted online and now Adrien's class is now hated all, it will come more to haead when amny studne'ts parents find out the truth.

Marinette felt worse, for while she felt that adiren deserved some bad treatment to match he rpain, if his words, combidned with what she knew deep down actually made her realise he had more to loose than she did and even that, she lsot her chance to be something with him.

NIno lost his firned, ebcuase while he was hurt, he was mro eloyal to his girlfriend and now he can't talk to Adrien. But he iss till going tot ry and rebuild it, even fi he knows it will enver be the same.

On and on, the class and amny thought and soon, more changes will occur.


	2. Feast Consequences 1

Adrien was upset, throughout the entire battle with Feast. He did good at not allowing the others to sense it, but he did hear the comments about him only having faith in Ladybug, that he supposedly taught him anything, he heard how he was the reason the order was no more and started all this mess. He was angry that he basically stole Plagg without telling him, the note he couldn’t even read before it destroyed itself and hurt knowing that he wasn’t going to be let in.

So, while hurt, he carefully tracked them both and saw who his Lady actually was and that added a whole new layer of hurt. Marinette his princess and friend, who he honestly thought would have been better than this. She wasn’t the closet friend and it wasn’t for the lack of trying on ether side of the mask, the way she mocked him with Evilistrator, lied about her feelings causing Weredad, the way she constantly didn’t want to spend any real time with him as Adrien, and even as Chat, when he tried to get to know her, it just hurt so much, because while Ladybug had bad traits he had hoped that in time they could be something at least real friends and partners, but no, that wasn’t ever going to be. Of course with finding out who she was it told him, exactly who Rena and Carapace were. He waited and listened to Fu, even acknowledging that he won’t return to the order anytime soon, perhaps ever, sense Adrien figured he would be paying a price for his actions, and that the was going to be doing more one on one training with his favorite hero.

This burned Adrien, so he waited for Marinette to leave and the Master to sleep, before he snuck in and carefully stole all the other Miraculous including Wayzz. Upon getting home, he hid the box and detransformed.

“Kid, what are you planning?” Plagg asked.

Plagg while not fully aware when transformed is aware of a great deal, including that Adrien now knows who his Ladybug is and felt his hurt both pain, sadness, and anger, not to mention he could get an inkling of his thoughts and when detransformed, he knew it when he saw the box. 

“I’m going to pretend to be sick and then we are going to use the horse Miraculous to go directly to the Order that has been restored. I want to have actual help and teachers for this, and Fu isn’t good for me, Marinette isn’t good for me as a partner, friend, or love.” Adrien replied, and while his tone was even, he still had tears trying to escape his eyes.

Plagg, had to admit that he never approved of secret identities, sense the past holders who worked the best, often knew who they were form the beginning, this didn’t always happen, but the majority turned out better, and even on the better side, his kittens often got the short end of the stick. While Adrien didn’t directly ask or order anything, Plagg could tell this was a moment in which Plagg had to decide if his loyalty was to his kitten or to those who would use him and discard him. Plagg decided right then that he would aid his kitten and perhaps maybe have a better balance. 

Adrien had moved to his bed and started to cry and Plagg moved with him and snuggled up to him and purred trying to soothe him in his own way. Adrien cried himself to sleep and even in rest it wasn’t peaceful. Adrien never got a true rest form everything but for once this helped him. Natalie who went to wake him, could tell without even tryignt hat he was actually sick and had a fever. Which allowed Adrien to stay home.

The day was passing slowly, as Adrien a doctor see him at home told him to rest for a couple days and such. So, it allowed Adrien time to get himself together. Adrien took the time and pulled the Horse Miraculous out and put it on and out came Kaalaki. 

“This is not my normal holder, who are you?” Kaalaki asks.

Plagg shows himself “This is my holder and we are going to the restored Order.” Plagg left no room for argument.

Adrien watched but still repleid “I’m Adrien and Chat Noir, you of course know Plagg.”

Kaalaki responds “I though the Order was no more? If it has been restored why has the Guardian sending us back with you?”

“That’s why I’m wearing you, He has no intentions of returning anytime soon, perhaps ever and has officially started to train Ladybug as the next Guardian, despite that he himself, isn’t a real guardian. I know grant the power of teleportation and I would like to go to the order, so I can have actual help and if need be, return the other Miraculous, which, technically are stolen form them.” Adrien answered.

Plagg watched Kaalaki, because many of the Kwamies did respect him, has of who he is, not all truly liked him. He could name only a few of the current box that truly preferred him over Tiki, and Kaalaki was on the few of didn’t favor Plagg, but he didn’t favor Tiki ether so this could go wrong. 

“I could take you to the order, for while Fu, made his mistake while young, he has made many more. He tried but age, hasn’t done him well. I can’t say for certainty that you speak the truth, but I would like to return, given I had a holder candidate that if your words are true, would have been returned to the Order.” Kaalaki replied.

Adrien called his transformation and called out the power left to the Order. With the box of other Miraculous and Plagg in tow.


	3. Claws Out - Part One

Adrien is sitting in his room on his bed thinking. Now this wouldn't have been out of the ordinary normally, but this time it's because he recently found out exactly who Ladybug is, and it was who he thought it was a few times and under better circumstances, he would've been happy that was her, his Princess, Marinette. Unfornatelly this wasn't a better circumstance this was a horrible one. They just fought an akuma that called itself Truth Veiwer, it's powers basically forces you to see the truth of your life or to be more persice the strongest factor on your mind and heart, and won't let you awaken until you faced said truth and accepted.

Adrien, knew he could be stubborn and is often in denial about certain things, like the absue his fathers gives often the form of neglect and emtoinal and mental absue, and that's on his own end, but he tried very hard to bury his denial about Ladybug and even Mairnette both good and bad sides if only because he had hope, that if they were seprete it would be better, but while he is stubborn, Adrien isn't stupid by any means. He ended up seeing everything of his encoutners with Marinette and Ladybug for wha tthye are, but none of denial could appear, no magic stopping anything, he saw what he had forgotten in Oblivio, and it hurt.

He saw every lie, all the horrible stalkerish things she did, how hurtful she was to him as Ladybug and even dismissive of him with full knowledge. He saw how she was with Fu, which apparently leaked into the information about Ladybug ad thus Her as Marinette, so as a byproduct all the one on one lessons she had with Fu he now has them as well, he knows the back up Heroes now and all the Miraculous. He already had his issue with Fu and the secrets but had hope tha tone day he wouldn't be a factor, but he also saw how she had no plans to let him in if she ever became Gaurdian, which he can tell is what Fu is prepairing her for. 

He saw, her actions with Lila and it mad ehim angry, not just for Mairnette but at her, she didn't tell him about her threats when she kenw he was on her side, she could have ended Lila as Ladybug and it wouldn't have been a bad thing. In some ways he saw how she wasn't a victim, he sa whow in ROger Cop looking at it again that instea dof just staying innocent, she blamed others, he saw how often she and the girls planned to stalk him, and much more. 

What's more, is due to the balnce and issue with Ladybug, he chose to bury it was brought to forefront of his mind and he ofund out some hidden truths between his Miraculous and Hers, and that's one all Black Cats without excpetion for their time period, race and whatever have hard to miserable lives, the type of lvies that could make villians and all Ladybugs for who they were at same time and such, all had good lives. He saw the various powers that Ladybugs and Black Cats have, in fact they share many powers of other Miraculous, it's almost preset based on the hodler and need, but doesn't stop them from all having them He found that Ladybug's under normal cirstance very rarely know how to fight int he beginning, but all Black Cats do and until the Ladybug is up to even footing, would be draing him of his skill and even intelligence, which explains away some her plans that require more than just luck, but an understanding of Phsyics to do and he knows Marinette doesn't understand it. He knows mairnette is actually accident prone and it isn't all just CHloe or other's fault, he saw how they were meant to ebt rained together and more.

He got so much information and so quickly, because all this was needed for Adrien to face the Truth, the reality of his role in life as it currently was. He awoke and saw how she called for Ayla as Rena Rouge and whiel the Miraculous could've been useful, he saw how Ayal wasn't who he would want has the holder, he woke up and joined the fight, and apparently the akuma, was amazed that I was the first awaken from accpeitng my truth, but then she said there were more turths he has yet to face. He had enough truths for one day and when she fired her beam, he flipped over and used his batom with such force their wa sa sickening snap, and the akuam dropped and the butterfly appeared turning her normal.

Ladybug of coruse quickly purified and cast the cure, but while others awoken formt heir states of slimber and such with no memeorys, the victim stayed down ont he ground. He quickly moved over to her and checked for a pulse and thankfully there was one, but she was very hurt. He left soon after. Wha thappened was deep down he left a punishment behind for those who know better than accpe the deal. The victim will now probably never walk again, perhaps more depending on their lfie experiences and the wrongs they have done.

He sat and thought, more about his options, about what to do with life now. No matter what he decided, he is agreeing a few things, Chat Noir, is meant ot be is freedom and it will always be his freedom, he will no longer care for Ladybug's plan and he will no logner allow her or th eback up heroes to mooch of his skills, ad Fu is no longer going to be in charge of him in any way. They have been dealing with Cat who had it's claws in and only playing, and now they all will see what his Claws are really capable of doing on both sides of his mask. Claws Out indeed.


	4. Marinette is not Miraculous

This a lInk to something friend of my found recently and there is a little of thigns here that can make great stories if read completely trough.

Take the time to read all and hell let me know what you think, because it was excellent, and While Marinette in reality has most of he rflaws attributed to the Creators and can be improved, this brigns up many points and it's worth noting

https://www.quotev.com/story/11369876/The-MarinetteLadybug-Rant-and-Discussions/1


	5. Thoughts and Lesson in Book 1

It's amazing how well things can turn out when you do what you've should've done to begin with. What are you talking about you ask? I will tell you, but first, do you know who I am? Probably not, your just reading an old journal that would no doubt be added to a set long after me and yourself, for I am Adrien Agreste, Chat Noir, and the Guardian of the Miraculous, Just as you, young one are now a Guardian, I can't say for certain if it was my student who taught you or if was their student or such, the only reason I know you are't mine, because you would know this without having to read it. 

The story itself will only cover from when I got Miraculous.

I always longed for freedom, to be myself, due to my life I couldn't and have always worn a metaphsycial mask to paly my role. I got this Mriaculous by the previous 'Guardian' Fu. I will say the only thing about him that I was grateful for when all was said and done, is that he gave me Plagg, my Kawmi.

I was excited and only got got the barest hints of wha ti needed befor ei transformed and out I went, to do battle, I was young and much more optimistic back then, and even navive to a degree. I saw the best in others and I was Patient even beyond what others normally are espeally for my age which was 13 officially sicne I turned 14 shortly afterwards. 

I feel head over heels for my parter Ladybug, who was Marientte Dupein-Cheng. I didn't know it was her then and at one point in time I might have been happy it was her but I found that has our battle happned she wasn't that good to me on ether side of the mask, and yet I saw th eebst, I knew some of her bad happbits but you can't change everyone and if you truly love someone you can accept them for all their faults, This may seem contradictory if I say from above you can tell I no logner love her, but that is because just because you accept their faults doen'st mean it can erase the hurt that have caused.

I accepted a lot of her early insults as teasing in the beginning and even got a few back at her, it was palyful bantering and even flirting to a degree or at leas ti thought it was at the time and it probly still was I just let my anger later change how I saw it, that's what getting old does, it lets you reflect. But I digress, the first big road block came about when she accused my father of being the enemy were facing, Hawkmoth who had the missing Butterfly Miraculous. I will get to him later. She did turn out to be right and part of the blame lie with my Kawmi and even with my younger self to a degree but given how far fetched it was given how Ayla Ceasire or the Former Rena Rouge who ran the Ladyblog found out ancient order, anything was possible. At the time though, I couldn't accept it and I even asked for proof, something she never told me, just that I had to trust her. I trusted she had her reason and I found them later again, but it was the first moment I started to doubt her.

After all what partner couldn't tell the other partner what evidence you have? This was major thing and it needed ot be discussed, little did I know that it would be trend of events. Sometimes we needed help and she would go to Fu and get another Miraculous, keep in mind, I knew notihng about him or that we had other miraculous to pick from for help, she then was the only one to pick heroes and and I was never consulted about it or anything, I wasn't even aloud to know who are backup was. It grated on my nerves and when I finally met Fu, I played the thankful aprt, but I was boiling under the surface. It stayed a trend as she became our weaklink but no one saw it. 

Time and time again things events new heroes and more. she got the one on one traing by Fu to be the guardian, and you may ask how did I become one? We'll get there.

As youc an guess the is the evidence against my father was the first strike, the back up heroes and FU was strike 2 correct? Strike occurred whne she told me to my face, even if she didn't know it was me in tunell that echos while she knows Chat NOir is emant to be around and has enhanced hearing, that she didn't need Chat, it hurt and I tried to be the partner she wanted and long after suffered from the inccendet of three months of work. I failed and tehcally chose my first back up hero and she didn't know it was me. It worked later.

Most people think three strikes your out, but fourth strike was dring Kamwibuster, where did basically figure her out for certain but due to amgic and more I didn't, basically a backup hero was denied all because I knew, not hawkmoth or anyone else, I knew the hero and they couldn't be called upon, yes it turned out to be her using all the miraculous and enver ocne tried to give me something when she knew iw as defenseless, but id din't know for certain it was her and it through eh roff. This comes to a problem, where I was right there when Pegusi, Ryoko were chosen and Ryoki was exposed to Hawkmoth first thing, and yet they were calle dupon again, that lead to strike 5 and 6 

Strike 7 was was during feast and that was mainly Fu but she agreed with him

Strike 8 and 9 occurred when Fu made her guardian publicly and she still never let me in and kept more secrets.


End file.
